The Super Theorist: Roy Macintosh
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: We question the deal of Finn the Human and who should he really be with.


**_Finn the confused Human:_**

Attention ALL Adventure Time fan-fiction writers, this here is for you. Take heed to this, for I can say that this is one theoretical fan-fic that you can consider. When you see Adventure Time, not only do you see the badass stuff that a boy and his dog does with goblins, lazers, fighting, and other stuff that makes young sexy bachelors like me go YEAH! Adventure Time also tells the story of Finn the Human developing as a young teenager being the time goes on. There have been three characters that have given Finn a bit of a conflict. A conflict of love. Princess Bubbiegum, a woman of intelligent caliber and statistics. Marceline the Vampire Queen, a woman of rebellion and really self satisfaction. And Flame Princess, a teenager worthy of destruction yet now sides with showing honesty. Move over, Applejack! Finn was interested in all three of these women, but his confidence and brain made connecting to any of them difficult. There is one question that baffled me, and that is who should really be with Finn?

As a Super Theorist, romanticist, and a fan girl boy of Adventure Time, I leveled the episodes and found two answers that's possible. First, there's Marceline. I said it, and let National Geographic haters commence!

Sorry, that's Death. Similar, am I right? Marceline is a character whom represents Finn's inner rebel. This comes from the episode "Go with me". You can see how much fun they're having running with wolves and flying around and punching each other. That was awesome and it felt mutual. You can see how they were just hanging out while trying to help Finn go to half base. Compare this to the others. Princess Bubblygum, from what I know, doesn't care about love anymore. Take the suitor episode for instance. She nearly killed Rocko because she wasn't paying any attention to him at all and in the end she didn't even bother to help Rocko gain his original shape, a bitch move I say. Even in the episode "Burning Low", she just put Finn in the "Trigger to the end of civilization as we know it but will still care about his life because he's a savior" category and that's pretty cold. All I'm saying here is Dubble Bubble is not a person to have a relationship. I'm not hating her, I'll say Bubgum is a great character because she's responsible and nice. Plus she does smells sweet.

On to Flame Princess, whom I say is best princess!

Flame Princess, a princess that can dominate all, was Finn's girlfriend at first. Then, later on, he screwed up and now they're in the friend zone. This really is going to be explained at the end. Meanwhile, Flame Princess doesn't know about love as much as Finn does. She, as a whole, feels limited to liking Finn because she's fire and he's a tree like fluttershy. The two can't even kiss without blowing up. If they tried tier fifteen, woah ho OOOOO NELLY! If she was the princess of the Gerudo Desert, I am all for that. Then again, fire is sensitive and almost everything can harm it. Finn here didn't know how to compose a proper relationship, and the two doesn't know about what love can truly mean. Then again I can't spoil my ending, so I got to talk about Marceline before I screw up Bialystock's script and make it a hit.

Marceline is that type of character that while in a relationship, it should be layered by just hanging out and kicking ass across the land. She does what she wants and she is no centerfold. She is responsible (on a level), no nonsensical, fun-loving, and she's a charasmatic imp like vampire. Who doesn't want a person who can fly, fight, and take down bullies by becoming Yog Soggoth! Hell I can't take it.

MARCELINE IS FREAKING AWESOME! SHE CAN TURN INTO A GIANT ASS BAT! SHE WENT TO HELL AND BACK! SHE KICKED A GHOST'S ASS AND MADE JAKE LOOK LIKE A RAISIN! KICKED ANOTHER VAMPIRE STRAIGHT IN THE DINGLEBERRIES! SHE, I SAY, IS RADICALLY DELICIOUS! BEST QUEEN IN OOO!

1) I said radically delicious! 2) She's the reason why they tried making her and Princess Bubbagumb together. Finn can be a rowdy kid when writers aren't going emotional. You got to admit that him and Marceline have a keen mutualism and Jake likes her too so the three can hangout. She can be a friend to anyone, just don't # k with her and all will be fine.

As for my second theory, Finn shouldn't be with anyone. This will how Adventure Time shows experimentation of young love can go differently. Finn doesn't understand love as much as a man who studies this topic. Flame Princess may be his age, but that doesn't mean the two will know everything to keep the love strong. He's too young to really know the responsibilities of having a girl in his life. I'm just saying he shouldn't be in love and have crushes, I'm saying he chipped in too early to try anything with girls. I'm saying he should wait a little more before trying to bust the friend zone.

Then again, what do I know about love?

Roy is out, Queen!

**For more on the Super Theorist, check the m0nk3y-n3tw0rk on tumblr for more.**


End file.
